


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Holidays, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-17
Updated: 2004-12-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Christmas morning may have started out shitty for Brian. But in the end, it turned out fucking hot.





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

**Author's Note** : I wrote this fic for gost on the QAF secret santa list... she wanted hot pwp. I gave it to her. So I decided to post it here. Enjoy. :-)

Also, I couldn't think of a better title. So this is just a working title, I may change it later.

* * *

The loft was silent. I opened one eye cautiously, glancing over to my left. The clock read 10:30. Huh. Justin was usually up making breakfast or making some sort of racket at this hour.

“Sunshine?” 

No answer. 

I rolled over in bed, seeking out his warm body. He wasn’t there either. 

I sighed, frustrated. Even I had the decency to be home on Christmas. But, whatever, each to their own. I sighed, flinging my legs over the edge of the bed and padding barefoot over to the kitchen. Reaching over, I opened a cupboard grabbing the bottle of beam I kept hidden behind the wine. I took a big gulp, cringing a little. It wasn’t necessarily the best idea to drink on an empty stomach. Not that I cared.

And that was exactly how Justin found me an hour later. Drunk, and with a half empty bottle of beam clutched in my hand. I grinned up at him sloppily when he came in. 

“Sunshhh…” I slurred grinning, dropping the bottle to the floor, causing the liquor to spill out over the wood floor. “Shits.” I cursed, trying to grab for the bottle, but toppling over the edge of the couch, head first.

“Jesus, Brian.” He cursed, dropping whatever he was holding in his hands. Something I could not make out at the moment, considering everything was spinning. He started walking over to me.

“Pretty blond.” I cooed once he came over to me, running my hands through his blonde locks. 

“Yes, pretty blond.” He agreed, sitting down next to me. “Did you have to get drunk? I got you a Christmas present.” 

“Is it Sunshine?” I asked, confused.

“Me?” He furrowed his brows for a moment, before grinning a little. “Well, you’ll get me later when you sober up at bit. Actually, you’ll get your **Christmas** present later, when you sober up.” He looked at me for a moment. “How about we get you in the shower.” 

Not noticing the mischievous look in his eyes, I agreed; letting him help me walk to the bathroom. I leaned against the sink as he adjusted the temperature. 

“Come on, Bri.” He started leading me towards the shower. 

I stepped in, immediately yelping once I got under the ice cold spray. 

“FUCK!” I hissed, immediately starting to sober up. That little fucker. I was going to get him. 

I jumped out of the shower, tackling him immediately, soaking the clothes he was wearing. 

“Brian!” He tried helplessly to get away from me but I had him in a tight hold, my wet naked shivering body against his clothed one. “You little fucker.” I whispered.

“Sobered you up, didn’t it?” I heard his muffled reply, his face against my chest.

“Yes, but did you have to do it that way?” My voice grew soft and I loosened my hold on him. He looked up at me, sunshine smile firmly in place and shrugged. I rolled my eyes, pulling him in for a kiss. “So, do I get my Christmas present?” 

“Later.” He replied.

“Later?” I asked, incredulously. “After what you fucking put me through? Later?” 

“Yeah.” He replied, starting to strip his clothes off, turning his head to the side to give me a toothy grin. “I have something else for you first.” 

Despite my shivering body, I could feel my cock instantly grow hard at the notion. I walked up behind him, letting my hardness poke into his still slightly-clothed bottom. “And what would that be?”

He turned around, pulling me into a bruising kiss. I opened my mouth, letting his tongue enter as the kiss became more demanding. I rubbed my erection against his underwear-clad stiffy. 

He moaned into my mouth, and I picked him up, walking over to the bed and throwing him on it. I crawled on top of him, pinning his hands down as I continued to ravage every nook and crevice of his mouth. I lightly gnawed on his bottom lip, making him squirm under me. 

“Fuck me.” He hissed. 

I grinned. “Wait.”

He squirmed even more when he heard me utter this, causing just the right amount of friction against my stiffy. I bit my lip, trying to hold back a moan. Keeping both of his hands still pinned above his head, I switched from holding both wrists with both of my hands, to both of his wrists with one of my hands so I could pull his underwear off. His dick sprang free once I got the offending object off. He sighed, obviously relieved. And I smiled, still holding his wrists as I bent down to lick a drop of pre-cum off of the tip of his dick. 

He hissed, bucking up towards my face, but I pulled back, grinning up at him.

“Please, Brian.” He groaned. 

“Patience, Sunshine. Patience.” 

He squirmed even more at my words, biting his bottom lip so hard I was sure he could taste blood. 

Keeping his wrists in a firm hold, I crawled back up his body, laying my body across his as I dove down for a bruising kiss. My tongue immediately dove into his mouth and he moaned, rubbing against me once more. I pulled away, starting to lick my way down his neck, biting down on his jugular, just the place he liked. He moaned, and I could swear I felt him get harder as his erection strained against my leg. 

I finally let go of his wrists, and I didn’t have time to think before he flipped me over, pinning me to the bed. 

“I’m gonna fuck you.” He whispered.

“Did I say you could?” I raised an eyebrow, but I knew he felt me grow harder, due to the smirk gracing his lips. 

He reached over to my nightstand, pulling out a condom and lubricant. 

“Please.” He leaned down to kiss me. “I promise I’ll be gentle.” 

I raised my eyebrow, “You’re not convincing enough.”

“But Bri,” He smiled at me, tearing open the condom package with his teeth. He slowly started to slide the rubber object on to his hard cock. He grabbed the lube, squirting a generous amount onto his hand, warming it up before coating his dick with it. He then scooted down my body his hand reaching under my balls and towards my asshole. 

I felt his finger enter me and gasped. I knew at that moment I wasn’t going to fight anymore.

He leaned down to kiss me as he let another finger enter me. 

“Feel good?” He purred.

I nodded, pushing my ass back against his finger as I pulled his head towards me, my tongue trying to dive deep into his mouth. He pulled back, and I groaned at the loss of contact.

“Patience.” He mimicked my earlier words and I glared at him. That glare was quickly replaced with a look of ecstasy though, as I felt his fingers being replaced with his hard member. 

He slid in quick, and I couldn’t help but moan. I lifted my legs up, letting them rest on his shoulders and he leaned down to kiss me as he slowly started to move within me. I pushed back against him, pulling his head down to deepen the kiss. I heard him moan into my mouth and I pushed back harder, biting his lips slightly.

“Fuck, Brian. You’re… fuck… so… fuck… tight.” He groaned, starting to move at a faster pace. I kissed him hungrily, gasping when I felt his dick touch my prostate, the feeling sending shudders throughout my body. And, for a brief insane moment, I wondered why I didn’t bottom more often. I quickly shook that thought off though, remembering I was the dominate in this relationship… for the most part. 

He started rocking even harder within me, sending my rambling thoughts to a screeching halt as all rationality left my mind; only feeling the intense pleasure coursing throughout my body. 

“Fuck.” I hissed. “Shit…” I could feel myself nearing the edge. Too soon. I tried to hold on, but knew I couldn’t. And, with a few more pumps, I shuddered, coming in thick spurts. The hot white liquid sticking to Justin’s and my chest. He followed soon after, calling my name as he filled the condom.

He laid on top of me for a few more minutes before pulling out, discarding the condom in the wastebasket by the bed. He then scooted next to me, ignoring the sticky mess on both of ours chests as he laid he head on my shoulder, cuddling with me.

“That was hot.” He whispered.

“Yeah…” I agreed. “… So do I get my present now?”


End file.
